


ghost

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, whisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i can't handle you.





	ghost

His shoes beat down against the corridor, but his frantic steps don't make a sound. His legs drag through the thick air as if he's running through mud. Faintly, he can hear the ocean, and it rushes up far too quickly as he approaches a red wash of light in the round tunnel. The waves wash around his head, echoing off the steep concrete walls around him, bouncing around too quickly to seperate the infinite layers of sound. A wave ricochets and hits him right between the ribs, and he falls, catching himself with beaten hands on the smooth stone floor. When he looks up, he's standing but his muscles haven't moved, and neon lights reflect in his eyes. The red illuminates him, creating a blue shadow on the floor in front of him. Has he been here before? Surely. Wings beat behind his ears, and he turns to see nothing but darkness, not even a spark of light from the entrance he wandered through what feels like years ago. Strings wind heavily around his ankles, crawling up his calves, almost tight enough to leave cuts but not quite. His wrists bear the same fate, as some invisible puppeteer tugs his arms up, crucifying him. He can't even scream, because a thousand familiar hands wrap around his throat, holding his mouth closed, rubbing his back reassuringly, nails biting sweetly into his inner thighs. What's the rush, they ask, voice thick behind his throat. This isn't even about you, they snicker. He used to be able to hear something besides the malice, but he can't find that anymore, not in this place. All he can see now is blue waves.


End file.
